Trapped in the Closet
by JonasLuvur
Summary: Sakura was the most popular girl in school and Syaoran Li was the most popular guy! U'd think that they would be in love, right? WRONG! They cant STANd eachother! But what happens when they get trapped in the closet? SAKUxLI! maybe mature content later


**Trapped in the Closet**

Sakura Kinomoto was the most popular girl in school and Syaoran Li was the most popular guy! U'd think that they would be in love, right? WRONG! They cant STANd eachother! But what happens when things get out of hand at Tomoyo's party, and they get trapped in the closet? SAKURAxLI!

_Seven o'clock in the morning  
And the rays from the sun wakes me  
I'm stretchin' and yawnin'  
In a bed that don't belong to me  
And a voice yells, "Good morning, darlin", from the bathroom  
Then she comes out and kisses me  
And to my surprise, she ain't you_

Sakura Kinimoto walked to school happily. The sun was shining and the sky was clear and blue like the ocean only clearler. She was happy because it was friday, and her best friend forever Tomoyo (a/n or Madison if you watch english like me) was throwing her fourteenths birthday party that night! Sakura was so excited. She had been looking forward to it for weeks now. She got Tomoyo the best gift ever. It was the cutest hoodie and some candy from Tomoyo's favorite shop. Sakura knew that Tomoyo would love her gift the most.

As Sakura arrived at Seijou High School she yawned because she was tired. She had very little sleep the night before since her annoying brother Toya had friends over and was really loud. It was because her dad had gone out for a few days for work so TOya was throwing parties EVERY night adn it was REALLY annoying.

Anyways Sakura saw Tomoyo near the school and she waved. "Tomoyo-chan!" She called out running up. "Happy birthday Tomoyo-chan!" She hugged her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Sed Tomoyo. "I'm so excited for tonight, are you??"

"You bet! Been looking forward to it forever!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Im glad! My mom got the BEST cake ever. I just know your gonna love it!"

"Ohhh! I can't wait!" Sakura chimed.

Sudenly Tomoyo looked serious, like she had something to say. "Um, Sakura..." she began, catchin her friends attention.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Li is going to be there tonight..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

xoxoxoxoxox

_Now I've got this dumb look on my face  
Like, what have I done?  
How could I be so stupid to be have laid here til the morning sun?  
Lost the track of time  
Oh, what was on my mind?  
From the club, went to her home  
Didn't plan to stay that long_

Syaoran Li heard a loud shout as he walked to school. He looked and saw his mortal enemy Sakura Kinimoto with his friend Tomoyo. He glared at Sakura as he approached.

"Oh, hi Li-kun!" Tomoyo said, noticing him. He smiled.

"Hey, Daidoiji-san."

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura exclaimed angily. "You seriously invited this jerk?"

"Hey, im right here ya know!" Li said, annoyed.

Sakura ignored him and turned her pleading look to her best friend. "But Tomoyo, its LI! We hate each other!"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tomoyo said genuinly. "But me and Li are friends. Please understand."

Sakura wasn't happy. She pouted. "well, fine. If its what you really want... then I'll still come." Shew turned to Li and poked a finger in his chest. "BUt you better not get in my way, got it?" And with that she stomped off into the school, looking really pissed off.

xoxoxoxox

_Here I am, quickly tryin' to put on my clothes  
Searching for my car keys  
Tryin' to get on up out the door  
Then she streched her hands in front of it  
Said, "You can't go this way"  
Looked at her, like she was crazy  
Said, "Woman move out my way"  
Said, "I got a wife at home"  
She said, "Please don't go out there"  
"Lady, I've got to get home"  
She said, her husband was comin' up the stairs_

Sakura and Li were partners in science class. Sakura was in a really bad mood so she didnt want to talk to him but he kept on talking to her, which only made her mader!

"So what did you get Tomoyo?" he asked as if it was his business.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura shot back.

"I was just wondering, god."

"Whatever."

He trailed off for a min. "I got her a purse. My mom thinks she'll like it."

"What kind of purse?" inqured Sakura.

He shrugged. "I duno. A purse."

"Gee Li, thats real explanatory." remakrked Sakura sarcasticly.

"Hey, you'll see it tonight ok??"

"UGH, thanks for reminding me.. NOT!"

xoxooxxox

_"Shh, shh, quiet  
Hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said, "Don't you make a sound  
Or some shit is going down"  
I said, "Why don't I just go out the window?"  
"Yes, except for one thing, we on the 5th floor"  
"Shit think, shit think, shit quick, put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet, tryin' to figure out  
Just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass up out this house_

Sakura roller bladed to Tomoyos. It was kind of far but she didnt mind, it was a nice night out anyways and she needed some exersize. Tomo's house was huge, like a mansion... Only bigger! Sakura loved going there, and Tomo's mom was really nice too! Sakura rang the doorbell. Tomoyo opened it and smiled brightly.

"Sakura ur finalyl here! I've been waiting!"

"sorry to make you wait Tomoyo-chan, I had to roller blace and its a bit far." Sakura explained.

"Its okay! Im just happy you're hear! Come on in!" Tomo lead Sakura into the house and into the living room where all the gusts were. And boy, was it a happning party! There must have been AT least thirty people there, and the party had barely even begun! Meaning there would be even more!

Sakura saw Li and shot him dagers. She hated himSO much!

_Then he walks in and yells, "I'm home"  
She says, "Honey, I'm in the room"  
Walks in there with a smile on his face  
Sayin', "Honey, I've been missin' you"  
She hops all over him  
And says, "I've cooked and ran your bath water"  
I'm tellin' you now, this girl's so good that she deserves an Oscar_

It had been an hour and the party had like a hundred guests. A lot were Tomoyo's younger cusins because this was a teenager only party!! And shh dont tell, but there was gonna be drinking! Like, alchol! Sakura was nervous. She had never dranked befoar.

She saw Li who was drinking some kind of drink and she went up to him. "Li." She said sternly. "What is that?"

"Its a beer, stuid." He said matter o factly. She rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Whatever..."

"You havent drank before have u?" he asked out of no where and she shot him a glare.

"Y-Yes I have!' she lied.

"No you havent. I can tell when your lying Sakura."

"Ok fine." She gave in, defeated. "I havent... And to be honest im really nervous! Is it bad? Will I get sick?"

"You'll have fun." He laffed. "Trust me sometimes it tatses bad but its worth it lol!"

"Okay I guess I'll try it but Im still super nervous!" she realized something. "WAIT, why am I telling you this?"

He shrugged. "Duno. You came up to me, remember?"

sShe blushed kinda embarased. "Oh right. Well im gonna try driknig."

"Okay." he watched her as she walked away.

_throws her in the bed  
And start to snatchin' her clothes off  
I'm in the closet, like man, what the fuck is going on?  
You're not gonna believe it  
But things get deeper as the story goes on  
Next thing you know, a call comes through on my cell phone  
I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate  
But from the way he act, I could tell it was too late  
He hopped up and said, "There's a mystery going on  
And I'm gonna solve it"  
And I'm like, "God please, don't let this man open this closet"_

Befoar sakura knkew it she was drunk. She had drunk three straight vodka cups (they were SO gross!!!) and had a strawbery vodka cooler and that was enouf for her. She was so drunk she didnt know what she was doing but she liked it. Sakura was stumbling throuh the house when she slammed into Li.

"Liiiii!" She slurred. "Get outta here youu lame ass!"

He lol'd and raised an eyebrow. "Really Sakura? I see your not nervous anymore!"

"Shut up.." She hikuped. "Crap I feel sick."

"Damn it." He scoffed. "If u puke i cant just leave you hear to drown in it. So dont puke, I dont wana have to take care of you!"

"Your such an ass!" she exclaimed, smacking him but it wasnt very effective. "Uh oh..." Sakura could feel her tummy hurting a lot. "Li take me to a bathroom NOW!" She demanded.

"Shit!" he yelled. "Really? Seriously?"

She nodded. 'Yeah I dont want to risk puking in Tomoyo's carptet, it will ruin her party!"

"Ok I guess. "He shrugged. He helped her up the stairs, when he rememberd that he was NO idea where the bathroom was. "Where is it?" He asked Sakura.

"Ummmmm...." She couldnt think straight. Randomly, she pointed to a door, and then she fell asleep! Li rolled his eyes. He picked her up, but he was a BIT tipsy so it was hard. His back was facing the closet door as he rached back and opened it, coming in so he wouldnt accidently shove Sakura into anything. Then the door shut, and be traced the wall for a lightswithc, but couldnt find one. He then set Sakura on the ground and tried to move forward, only to smash into a wall!

"Where are we!?" He asked. Saakura awoke then.

"HUh? Time for bed already?"

"No, I think were in the closet!" he exclaimed. He went to the door, but it woudlnt open!!! He tried and tried but it was simply to use. The doot was officaly stuck.

"We're stuck!!!??" Skaura exclaimed in disblief. "This can NOT be happening!"

Li pulled out his cell. It was the only light they had. He scanend it across the room, and sure enouf, he was right.

They were trapped int he closet.

_He walks in the bathroom  
And looks behind the door  
She says, "Baby, come back to bed"  
He says, "Bitch say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain  
While she's biting her nails  
Then he walks back to the room  
Right now, I'm sweating like hell  
Checks under the bed  
Then under the dresser  
He looks at the closet  
I pull out my Baretta  
He walks up to the closet  
He goes up to the closet  
Now he's at the closet  
Damn he's opening the closet…_

A/N: hope u liked. my fist CC fick. Im not a great writer but this is one of my beter works so I hope yu like it!!!

PLZ PLZ PLZ review! ANy comments, crit???? I NEED to know!!

peace && luv, -Jonas Luvr


End file.
